ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Awesome Jack/A Review of "Trouble Helix"
SPOILER WARNING (duh) Blog Enrtry # 4 Jack's Review on "Trouble Helix" 'Intro' Hey gu'ys it's me, the Awesome Jack. Before Ultimate Alien ended I used to review the episodes unprofessionally and just base it all on opinions. Now I'm back and better, ready to review! Here are some things to keep in mind. *I am sometimes NOT grammatically correct so pardon me. *Off-Topic is allowed *No arguing in the comments, everyone has their own opinion *Do not hesitate to express your thoughts, let it all out. *Enjoy! =D 'Verdict ---- Recap (thanks to Ben 10 Planet) ---- Late at night, Khyber appears at Max's Plumbing and manages to sneak inside the Plumbers base after bypassing the security. Driba and Blukic are testing a new weapon against Ben as Chromastone. Khyber sneaks past them and enters a file room, and plays the helix file holo display. Once the file is played, it shows Galvan Prime where Albedo and Azmuth are working on something, Max comes barging in asking Azmuth to fix the Omnitrix which as it turns out has been malfunctioning so that Ben is stuck as a different alien every week. Azmuth says that it is low priority and to come back in 2 years, which Max responds to angrily. XLR8 enters the lab playing with Azmuth's inventions when he breaks one, Gwen following. Azmuth reluctantly fixes the Omnitrix. Max tells the kids to sit outside the lab while he talks to Azmuth, suddenly something crashes from the sky and lands in a swamp on Galvan Prime. Which as it turns out is a heavily mutated Galvanic Mechamorph. He emerges out of the swamp and begins to destroy Galvan Prime to find Azmuth. In turn it catches young Ben's attention, he turns into Feedback to see what's going on. Feedback, backed up by the Galvan military, and the Mechamorph battle. Though Ben at first gains the upper hand, the Mechamorph grabs the Omnitrix and reverts Ben to human. The Omnitrix recharges and Ben transforms into Four Arms he and the Mechamorph battle again, which the Mechamorph wins by zapping Ben into the floor of Azmuth's lab and getting him stuck there. he Mechamorph enters the lab trying to make Azmuth give him an upgrade like he promised, Azmuth claims he needs more time. Albedo unfortunately picks the time to foolishly claim to be the only one, aside from Azmuth, who can complete the Helix which in turn is what the Mechamorph needs to fix himself. The Mechamorph, having no more patience with Azmuth, takes the incomplete Helix, kidnaps Albedo and flies out of the lab to go to Galvan B. Everyone (except Gwen since the ship was only designed to fit 3 people) gets on the ship to give chase to the Mechamorph. On the ship Azmuth tells how he created the Galvanic Mechamorphs, he was performing a terraforming experiment on the once lifeless moon known as Galvan B when it resulted in the creation of the Mechamorphs. How the Mechamorph came to be when he shut down the helix experiment that made Galvan B habitable. Unfortunately, one Mechamorph came out of the process incomplete and corrupted. Azmuth named him Malware for his perceived flaws. Azmuth tried many times to help him but there had been numerous complications Azmuth intended to create a secondary Helix to be connected to the first . Arriving on Galvan B, the group discovers that Malware has sucked dry several other Mechamorphs, Azmuth claims that he can save them with IT support from Gwen and parts from the ship if he acts fast. Inside the chamber, Malware is rushing Albedo to finish the helix, though Albedo claims that a single mistake could destroy the entire planet and hence has to be careful. Ben transforms into Heatblast and later Max armed to the teeth with Plumber gear arrive and fight Malware. As Heatblast transfroms back to ben, Albedo finishes the helix and Malware gets his upgrade however Albedo reveals that he sabotaged the process to destroy Malware. Albedo's plan however backfires and Malware transforms into a "Negative" Mechamorph, as he puts it whereas other Mechamorphs upgrade technology Malware absorbs the technology and upgrade himself. Malware then states that he shall upgrade himself with Azmuth's greatest creation, the Omnitrix. Ben tells Max to take Albedo to safety and transforms into Cannonbolt to fight Malware. Unfortunately, the Omnitrix times out and Malware buries Ben in rubble. Ben transforms into Diamondhead to fight Malware using the crystal to protect the Omnitrix followed by encasing Malware in crystal, paralyzing him. Khyber saves the files on the Helix and Ben and leaves the base unnoticed. ---- Review Very, very good arc episode. It explains the past of the Arc 2 villain. Khyber is also shown to be able to infiltrate Plumber base. Ben and Gwen weren't that bad. I liked Max having the gear. But seriously? Cannonbolt had the wrong Omnitrix spot for the ENTIRE SCENE? Come on DJW. Ringing up OmniSins here, you catch that? It's nice to see Max have the Skipper but NEVER USE IT DURING UA OR AF. Plothole. The plot seems reasonably good but little development. Also, what the hell is this Albaydough crap? It's Albeedough. Fuq you OV. Fuq you. ---- Ben and Gwen Ben and Gwen were constantly bitter towards one another. I liked the holographic Gwen head thing. Yeah, they were okay in this episode. Malware I kind of see his point of view here. His creator made him imperfect while everyone else is and he has a way to fix you. What would you do? I'm not justifying his actions but I see where he went down the wrong path. Azmuth Azmuth really upset me. Too smart for you. Too smart for you. WE DON'T CARE AZMUTH. *beach slaps Azmuth* Albedo We started to see where Albedo feels like he is better than Azmuth. I could definetely see the relationship between him and Psychobos. 'In Memoriam' Today we honor those who have been ruined by Omniverse. *'Albedo's Name (Albaydoh)' *'Azmuth' *'Max's Eyes' 'Critics' Grade' The way this works is that each box is out of 5 with the total amount being 10. . CD means character development. "Trouble Helix" 'Closing' I am Closing this blog with unending gratitude in read my review " Trouble Helix " Please do not hesitate to leave your comments down below, You have my assurance that it will be respected, This is The Awesome Jack telling you to have a Great Day and Stay Classy. Albaydo! Category:Blog posts